Story of Songs
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: -Using Taylor Swift songs, I have made a story connected to May & Drew- Follow May and Drew through romance hardships and benefits. Contestshipping, OOCness, Sad Parts. DAML
1. Rose in the Vase

**Okay! I was just listening to a bunch of Taylor Swift songs on my iPod, and I thought of this story. All the songs have been put in order to make a proper story, and are NOT just a bunch of different one-shots. See if you can guess the song related to each chapter! Virtual cookies to anyone who can! (In case you didn't know, they are all Taylor Swift songs :])**

**Alright, the characters will probably all be OOC in this, but they have to be =S**

**.:.**

I sat in the front seat of the red ferrari, sipping the strawberry milkshake my best friend had bought me. He was telling me about how he'd dreamt of something stupid last night – but I really wasn't listening. I stared into his emerald eyes, admiring their glow and the different streaks in them as he rambled on about crazy aipoms and bunearies.

'May?' he said, snapping me out of my daze.

'Uh… what was that? Sorry, Drew, I got distracted…' I murmured sheepishly. I did get distracted…. Distracted in his beautiful eyes - his eyes that held over four different types of greens, and shone like diamonds.

'Sure, May… Anyway, then the aipom said…' Drew looked out the window of his parked car as he spoke to me, every now and then eating a piece of popcorn that sat between us. I faded out again, looking at Drew's hair, how it looked so silky and smooth.

'May! You're doing it again!' Drew rolled his eyes at me, running his fingers through his chartreuse hair. I gaped slightly, but shook my head as I blinked quickly.

'Sorry…' I said again. Drew laughed.

'Really, May. You looked like you were in love, or something!' he told me. I blushed. That's pretty much exactly what I _was._ But as if I'd tell him that!

'R-really? B-because I'm – I'm not!' I stuttered nervously. Drew chuckled.

'Of course, May. Well, I don't think I'm ever going to fall in love. Too much trouble, you know?' he laughed as he said this, running his fingers through his hair. I laughed along with him, though inside me, I was desperately wishing it wasn't true. Well, who wouldn't? Drew was good-looking, and friendly… and he was popular...

I faked a smile at him as he told me one of those corny jokes that are only funny because they're lame. He smiled back. We were best friends, and if you asked me, I could tell you his favourite songs. I could tell you his favourite colour. It's green, of course. That's why he always wears it. But if I told him that, he'd say it wasn't. But that was just Drew. He loved to argue, and therefore did it a lot. So if I told him something that was so obviously true, he'd argue against it – just to annoy me!

I looked out the window, my smile fading as I stared in awe at the sunset that was on the beach in front of me. Drew was ranting on about how his birthday was in a few days, on the seventeenth of October. I nodded slightly, and turned to put my milkshake in the drink container.

'Hey Drew! May!' Demi, Drew's sister, ran up to the car, and poked her head through my open window. Emerald locks curled around her pearly face, and leaf green eyes sparkled as she laughed at me. Behind her came the two's father, Drendan. He was just like an older Drew. A Drew with wrinkles.

No, seriously. Drew and Drendan looked exactly the same, just different ages. The same hair, same annoying smirk, same arrogant chuckle, same eyes…

Do I love him? Well, yes… But I'd never tell him that. Why would I? It would just be awkward. It could ruin our friendship, or just be… weird. Either way, I'm not telling him – not yet at least.

The two climbed into the car, and Demi smirked at me. 'So… you guys out on a romantic evening or something?' She grinned slyly as she watched our reactions. Drew choked on his popcorn, with a cherry red blush on his cheeks. I widened my eyes, my mouth agape. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and hurled it at Demi's face, as warmth covered my cheeks.

'No!' Drew and I screeched. Drendan blocked his ears. We looked at eachother.

'Demi, we're just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.' Drew's blush slowly faded, as did mine, but a feeling of disappointment settled over me. Of course, earlier Drew had said he would never fall in love, but… well…

'Sure, guys. Anyway, can we go home already?' Demi rolled her eyes. I pursed my lips and turned around, annoyed that my afternoon had been ruined. Of course, I liked Demi, she was my friend, but I was with Drew… alone… and it was nice. I watched out the passenger seat window as our surroundings sped past us. Our group was silent the whole time, and when we pulled up outside the mansion, all four of us got out, and trailed into the Hayden residence. Demi went to her room, most likely listening to music suitable for a sixteen year-old. Drendan went to help Rachel, Drew and Demi's mother in the kitchen. I followed Drew upstairs, into his room. I sat cross-legged on the floor, whilst he plopped onto his bed.

'Uh… sorry about that…' he laughed sheepishly. 'Demi thinks we're… going out…'

I pretended to puke, though in my head I was wishing it were true. Drew looked at me weirdly, then stared around his room. I watched him in awe, wondering how he could stay so cool. Oh, I forgot. He's not in love with me. It's the other way around.

I honestly don't see how he doesn't get it. I thought he had finally figured it out when we were in the car, but obviously he hasn't. Normally he sees through everything. But I'm pretty sure he hasn't figured it out yet. He doesn't see things the way others do. Maybe… maybe he does know, but he just doesn't want to hurt me. I'd get really embarrassed. In fact, I'd probably cry. That's something no one ever sees_ him_ do.

My thoughts wandered to his birthday, and to his twin sister's. I would get Drew something green; and maybe Demi something blue, or yellow. But it couldn't be something his father had. No, can't have him look like Drendan too much. Maybe something that could make him quiet… A new iPod? Maybe a Pokemon game… I only had three days.

Demi could have clothes… clothes that would make her look even prettier. But I couldn't give either the impression that I care about them too much… So, maybe I could scratch out the expensive iPod.

A low humming sound interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to see Drew strumming his fingers over his guitar's strings. I watched him earnestly, as he played different songs over again. We spoke for a few hours, about pointless things, and friends, and different colours… We were like that. Talking about the most random things wasn't that random to us.

A sudden vibrating in my jeans pocket alerted me to an incoming text message.

_mum says 2 cum home  
xo – max_

I sighed, and showed Drew the message. He mumbled something and put his guitar down before standing up. I followed him out of his house.

'I'll walk you home,' he said. I shrugged, and we walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence. Even though we lived right next to each other, I enjoyed the company. As we reached my house, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at me, and then walked back the way he had come, waving a hand over his shoulder. I waved back, even though he couldn't see. My breath was hitched in my throat, and my heart was racing like the footsteps of a running mouse. I shook my head and walked through the door to my home.

I changed into my pyjamas and ate my dinner. The only thing on my mind was Drew, and I think my family noticed. They stayed silent, and I soon went to bed, my dreams full of my green-haired friend.

.:.

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling me from downstairs. I grumbled, and got into my black skinny jeans and red string top. I put on some lip gloss and mascara, before walking down the stairs.

My mother greeted me, and I got my cereal and ate it as my mum explained that Drew had called, and would be picking me up at eleven o'clock. I looked at the time. It was ten forty-five, therefore I had fifteen minutes.

I once again thought of what I would buy him for his birthday, but was interrupted as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Drew standing there in his black t-shirt and jeans. I stared slightly, but shook my head and grabbed my hand-bag.

'Where are we going?' I asked him happily. He grinned.

'Shopping for Demi, then she's going shopping for me with Dad,' he explained. I nodded in understanding. 'You're a girl; you can help me figure out what to get her.'

I nodded again, and dragged him into a nearby shop. It had photo frames and ornaments in it, and I picked out a yellow and green frame.

'We could put a picture of her in here. Maybe we could put a picture of all of us together!' I told him excitedly. Drew laughed.

'Sure,' he shrugged, and took the frame out of my hands. 'How about this?'

We looked at the ornaments together for a while, and Drew even bought me a red and blue vase. He said it was his thank you. We walked home happily a few hours later, my vase in my hands, and the frame and a necklace with a 'D' on the end in Drew's.

'Well, thanks again, May.' Drew smiled, and pulled out a rose from behind his back, placing it into the vase. I blushed slightly, and smiled in return.

'No worries. It was fun! I gave him a brief hug and ran into my house, filling the vase with water and placing it on the middle of our dining room table. I closed my eyes blissfully, and danced up the stairs, falling onto my bed. I wondered what Demi had gotten Drew, but in reality, I didn't care – as long as he liked it. As long as he smiled at it – oh, his smile made him look so charming, really it did.

But he'll never know that. I wouldn't tell him.

.:.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Remember to review, and try to guess which song it relates to. I was listening to it the whole time I was writing this chapter :)**

**You know the drill~ I don't own the song, nor the game. If I did, then May and Drew would have kissed already!**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	2. Notepad

**A/N: Okay, chapter two :) By the way, at the end of the story I will have a list of the songs :) I will tell you if you got them right or not, though. Read and Review!**

**.:.**

I watched Drew through my window, my mind finally made up. He wouldn't be mine – because he's got a girlfriend now. And she's a real bitch. I can see him talking to her – to Briana – on his mobile right now. In fact, I can _hear _him. And I can hear her too. Drew's window is open, and so is mine. It is summer, after all.

Briana is yelling at him about something he did. I honestly don't know why he chose her. Am I jealous? Well, yes! I've only known him for around ten years! I understand him a lot better than Briana ever will.

I sighed, and placed my notepad on my lap, scrawling random study notes on the blue lines. I pulled out my iPod touch, and slid my finger across the 'UNLOCK' bar. A white message appeared on the screen.

_REMINDER  
Tomorrow: Wednesday 17__th__ October: Drew's Birthday._

I sighed, deleting the reminder. I played ACDC's TNT. Drew liked that song. Briana probably didn't. Bopping along to the music, I scribbled more notes down on my notepad, until I heard a knocking sound from Drew's house. I looked up, smiling. Drew smiled back at me.

I wrote two words on my notepad and held them up to the window.

'You OK?' it said. Drew scribbled a note on some spare paper, and held it up to the window as well.

'Tired of Drama!' was his reply. I pouted, and wrote another message.

'Sorry.' On the end was a sad face. Drew shrugged. I took a deep breath and scribbled three more words down, but as I lifted them up to show him, he had already closed the curtains. I groaned and hit my head down on my pad. I guessed he had been called again or something like that.

I growled. Briana was your typical cheerleader. The annoying girl that's always flirting, and always wearing those really short-short dresses and skirt. I wore old t-shirts and jeans more, though it would be nice to be a cheerleader. Maybe then Drew would have fallen in love with me, instead of Briana.

I just wished that he would see how much I loved him. His smile, his laugh, his hair, his eyes… His sister! I know Briana hated Demi, Demi told me herself.

Drew… I just think he's sick of her. Scratch that. I hope he's sick of her. I put my brush down and lay down in my bed, closing my eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep.

.:.

The day past by uneventfully. School, recess, school, lunch, school – the way it always went. Watching Briana make out with Drew was usually part of it too.

I sighed as I sat down on the nearest park bench, pulling out my math text book and flipping to the page I needed. I frowned as I concentrated as best as I could, but I was interrupted when I heard Drew's voice beside me.

'Studying?' he asked me. I nodded, shrugging.

'Math exam,' I explained.

'Oh.' He leaned forward, brushing a brown lock out of my face. I blushed, but didn't complain.

'Sorry,' he said. I laughed lightly. 'It looked like it was annoying you.'

'Yeah, I suppose…' We enjoyed each other's company for a while longer, until a red Porsche honked its horn. Drew jumped up and slid into the passenger seat of Briana's car, smiling apologetically. I shrugged and gave him a wave. Briana pulled Drew into her, hugging him. She sent a smug glare in my direction, and I rolled my eyes, frustrated, as I watched the two drive off together.

I followed them to the football stadium where I saw Drew already in his gear, and Briana already in her cheerleading outfit. I went into my band group, and as the game proceeded I watched him play. Tackle, run, try, kick, run, tackle – the game went on. Our team won, and I cheered. I watched as Drew came off the field. Of course, Briana was flirting with another boy, and I watched in shock as Drew yelled at her, and she only responded with a witty remark that I couldn't hear. I went home happy, and yet sad.

Yes, I was happy. Drew and Briana had fought; therefore there is a better possibility of the two breaking up. However, he was angry. I picked up my study book, but a familiar knock made me look up. Drew was in his tuxedo, with a rose tucked into the side pocket. I smiled at him. He held up a note:

'You going tonight?' I smiled sadly, and scrawled something on my own pad.

'Studying.'

Drew pouted, and stood, but not before scribbling a few more words on his notepad:

'Wish you were!'

I laughed, shrugging, and gave him a wave. I looked on my bed, searching through my notes until I came across a folded piece of paper. Curious, I picked it up, opening it.

'I love you.'

I took a deep breath, and stood up, heading towards my closet with a newfound confidence.

.:.

I walked through the doors, my hands clasped behind my back nervously. I bit my lip self-consciously as I looked myself over. I wore a pale red dress that stuck to my upper body like a corset, but then flowed out at the hips in elegant ruffles. I smiled as my eyes came into contact with Drew's. He gaped slightly, and made his way over to me, but was stopped by Briana. She said something about dancing, but Drew shook his head, glancing in my direction. He replied with something like: 'It's over.'

I widened my eyes as my green haired friend came over to me.

'May… you look beautiful…' he breathed. I smiled shyly.

'Thanks…'

My heart racing, I unfolded my piece of paper and held it in front of me. Drew read it, and smiled softly, before pulling out his own piece of paper. I read the three words, and a grin broke out on my face.

'I love you.'

I ran up to Drew as fast as I could in heels, and he grabbed me around my waist. I circled my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes blissfully. I heard Briana's offended gasp, and the clicking of her heels on the tiles as she stormed off. I smiled into Drew's mouth.

He was mine, and that's how it belongs.

.:.

**A/N: I think everyone knows what this is, cuz it's based off the video clip that all Taylor Swift fans know. Well, tell me what you think :)**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


	3. Under the Stars

**A/N: Right :) Here's the next chapter – most of you got the songs right… but here we go anyways!**

**.:.**

I lay beneath the stars, Drew right beside me. The black sea that was the sky stretched on forever as I looked up at it, in Drew's backyard. It had been a week, and was Tuesday once again – yet I was having the time of my life with Drew.

'There's Orion…' I whispered subconsciously as I leant back onto the cool grass. Drew was sitting up, simply staring up at the stars as the gentle breeze caressed his cheeks. The crickets chirped in the background as a comfortable silence settled over us.

Briana was my latest enemy, though Harley was still annoying as ever. But Ash was there for me, along with Misty. Everyone was used to the fights we would all have. Heck, we even fought about why Harley's hair was purple, and not orange. But we aren't going into that. We're sort of like a big group, although what's weird is that not many of us like eachother.

Ritchie is part of our group too, and I think he's currently going out with Briana – which is why she's with us. Misty is with Ash, Dawn is with Paul, Kenny is trying to get Dawn, but failing, Harley is… uh, Harley… and I'm with Drew. Drew is enough for me. All I need right now is sitting right beside me. Brendan is with Demi, Drew's sister. Sure, he's like an older brother to me, but it could never be more than that. Never.

I don't think I could live without him. Drew is very romantic, and a great friend. As much as he was the best friend I had ever had before, now it's even better. I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me. We're "The Couple" at school right now.

It may sound cliché, but I'm only happy when he's happy. I don't want to do anything without him. Even when he drives me crazy with his arguing, he's everything I need.

'Hey, Drew?' I sat up, looking at the green-haired boy curiously. He turned slightly, looking at me with those enchanting emerald orbs of his.

'Yeah?'

'I just thought I'd let you know…'

'Know what?'

'You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you.'

Drew rolled his eyes.

'I know.'

I pouted slightly, hugging him. He rolled his eyes again.

'You know, May,' he chuckled. 'You are the most cliché person ever.'

I pouted again, and Drew just laughed. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at the sky once again. The moon shone down brightly, illuminating the tall grass we were sitting on.

It just feels so real around Drew. I talk to him like I've known him my whole life and more. I'll tell him secrets, and fears. I'm not like that around Ash and Misty.

I'm myself when I'm around Drew. I love him like I'll die if he doesn't love me back.

It's who I want to be – I just can't pull that confidence out. Drew understands – Misty and Ash wouldn't. Nor would Dawn, or that guy she's dating.

I turned to Drew again.

'Drew,' I said seriously. 'Don't ever leave me.'

Drew smiled softly, embracing me tightly.

'Don't you worry, May,' he whispered in my ear. Pleasant tingles ran down my spine. 'I won't.'

'Promise?' I looked up at him, losing myself in the emerald orbs that were his eyes.

'Promise,' he repeated. 'I'll stay with you forever. Forever and always.'

Drew really was everything I wanted – everything I needed, and everything I ever would need.

His attitude can get annoying, sure, but I love him. Briana hates me – she still tries to flirt with Drew, even though she's dating Ritchie. I don't know whether to be proud or smug when Drew pushes her away. Both, I suppose.

I felt Drew tap me on the shoulder, and I looked up at him curiously.

'Come on, May.' He stood up, and took my hand, lifting me up too. 'You should get home.'

I sighed disappointedly. Drew chuckled.

'No need to sound so depressed. I'll see you tomorrow,' he laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. I scowled playfully.

'I'm not depressed, Drew,' I said, smiling.

'Sure, May,' Drew replied. He cupped his hand around my cheek and brought his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, sliding my arms around his neck, and his snaked around my waist.

I pulled back, resting my forehead on his. 'I love you…' I murmured.

'I love you, too.' He blinked slowly, and then kissed me again, and our tongues danced for a few seconds before we parted. Drew grabbed my hand and we walked out his back gate and over to my house.

'Bye, Drew. I love you!' I called, as I walked through the front door of my house. Drew grinned, waving back to my.

I closed the door, and went to the kitchen where my mother was setting the table.

'Hey, honey!' she greeted, looking up. I smiled, and went to help her.

'Hi, mum,' I replied, giving her a quick hug. Mum smiled, and went back to putting the knives and forks on the table. I did have everything I needed.

A great group of friends.

An awesome family.

The best boyfriend.

And the most brilliant life you could ever wish for.

_For now._

**A/N: That took me awhile, even though it was shorter than the other chaps. I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**xoxo - EeveeTransformed**


End file.
